


vanilla milk

by Anonymous



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, makeout? scene idk, the others are only mentioned so i didnt include them in the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's 1am and minhee just had to crave food (again!). the others are fed up with wonjin and minhee.-or wherein minhee's stupid cravings lead him to score a !date!.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Kang Minhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	vanilla milk

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know how to make a summary 😔 pls correct my typos n grammar juiceseyo n give feedback ♡

minhee always has (sometimes weird) cravings at unbelievable times. either it be very, _very_ early, or very, _very_ late.

sometimes, he even craves for food that isn't easy to buy at these times. honestly, wonjin thinks minhee's pregnant. why else would he crave food always? (maybe dohyon is pregnant too, wonjin thinks.)

he tells minhee exactly that when minhee chatted their friend group's gc.

**✩ stars ✩**  
_10 active_.

**minhee** : guys, do u have vanilla milk :(

 **wonjin** : minhee r u pregnant? u always seem to crave food at weird times

 **minhee** : hey >:|

(wonjin was pretty sure he was pouting.)

the others left their messages on read. they were used to this, and rarely ever replied. sometimes (read: most of the time), they only respond to tell them to 'take this to ur dms' because apparently, 'u guys need to stop flirting in the gc bcs its blowing up our notifs' serim had said. hyeongjun told him to mute it because it was cute.)

 **minhee** : anyways do u guys have vanilla milk i repeat ! ! the convenience store ran out and dohyon stopped by earlier.

 **allen** : min,, we dont. pls just go to sleep. u can sleep at least just one night without ur cravings right?

 **minhee** : but... but ☹️☹️

 **wonjin** : minhee just,, dont chat the gc. its pretty late

 **minhee** : :0 i thought ur supposed to be my best friend hyung >:(  
√√ _seen by everyone at 12:43AM._

(jungmo and woobin clowned him in the other gc without minhee for that.)

**minhee** 🐶 **\+ wonjin** 🐥  
2 online.

**wonjin** : i said that so they can sleep in peace, mini.  
**wonjin** : u can just chat me

 **minhee** : well what can u do abt it hyung ? ? :(

 **wonjin** : just,, wait for me.

 **minhee** : hyung? what do u mean :0

 **wonjin** : listen for my knocks. i dont want ur family to wake up.

 **minhee** : hyung?  
√√ _seen at 12:56am._

 **minhee** : hyung what do u mean im shaking  
√√ _seen at 12:56am._

minhee dashed down the stairs of their house so he can quickly let his friend in. he opens his phone again to type another message.

 **minhee** : hyung what do u meannnjqpa _[draft] 12:58am._

soft, gentle knocks interrupted what he was supposed to send to his hyung.

minhee rushed to open the door. "hyung!" minhee whisper-shouted, moving to let wonjin enter and locking the door after.

"shh!" wonjin whispered back. wonjin took minhee's hand and brought him to minhee's room. he and minhee basically live in each other's house (apartment for wonjin since his parents worked overseas and an apartment would be closer to their school than their house would be) so he knew the place by heart.

minhee swiftly shut the door. "what—"

"i brought you your vanilla milk. and some snacks." minhee's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "will you sleep over?" he asked hopefully.

"sure." minhee cheered silently with a cute little dance which caused wonjin to laugh silently at the cute boy.

since wonjin came in minhee's house wearing pajamas with a hoodie to keep him shielded from the cold, he only needed to discard the hoodie.

minhee took some more blankets and threw them on his bed. "movies or music?"

wonjin shrugged. "i was thinking more of a 'just us' time. you know, no movies and only us talking about stuff."

"oh. _oh_." minhee smiled softly. "well come on." the two practically jumped on the bed, giggling as they fell ceremoniously in the middle of the blankets. minhee's bed was king-sized, meaning it wouldn't be difficult to share a bed but for the two, they prefer to cuddle or spoon. most of the times they sleep cuddling yet wake up spooning. (they both are big spoons and small spoons but maybe, just maybe, minhee likes being the small spoon when he's with wonjin.)

"what did you buy?" minhee asked the older boy excitedly. "i bought some fruit gummies, fruit belts, honey butter chips, strawberry gum for you, mint for me, and then, oh! i found these yoghurt sticks."

"where! where! can i see! what flavor!" minhee looked like a puppy asking for treats. wonjin smiled fondly. "shh! your parents might hear you." minhee pouted and wonjin almost, _almost_ , pet his hair because he honestly looked like a maltese getting scolded.

"i got banana and strawberry." minhee reached for the paper bag, smacking wonjin's face in the process. "gimme, gimme!" he excitedly said, whisper-shouting this time but then realized that he hit wonjin's face.

"sorry, hyung!" minhee apologetically said, rubbing the part he hit gently. 

"it's fine, you big, excited puppy."

minhee pouted but sighed. "fine. only because i feel guilty." wonjin smiled and gave minhee the paper bag of snacks. he then grabs the drinks which he had put on minhee's bedside table earlier then proceeded to punch a hole with a straw.

"metal straw?" minhee asked, suddenly serious but wonjin couldn't help but laugh. he was cute. minhee tilted his head, confused. wonjin just shook his head and confirmed. "yes, metal straw. i brought the metal straw that you always use." to which minhee responded with a victorious smile.

once the two boys settled down on the bed, contented, wonjin let out a sigh, placing the milk on the table again. "it's been so long." 

it's been so long indeed. with final exams coming soon, their gang studied for their exams during their free time. especially minhee, who wanted to graduate as valedictorian this year, so he only joined them during lunch. sometimes, even when minhee was there in their usual lunch spot, wonjin couldn't join lunch. so yes, it's been so long.

"i.. missed this." minhee confessed, chewing on gummies. "me too," wonjin smiled, stealing a gummy. "wait! hyung, you have your own." minhee pointed to the fruit belts in wonjin's hand.

wonjin scoffed. "i go out in the cold at freaking 1am, i run to your house, and this is how i'm treated?" minhee would've laughed at his hyung's antics but a phrase caught his ears.

"you ran to my house?" wonjin blushed. "well, yes.. no, kinda? because it's cold?" oh. now minhee's disappointed. he doesn't know why. maybe it's because of his recently discovered feelings to his wonjin hyung?

"why are you disappointed?" wonjin laughed. "cheer up, mini." wonjin nudged the younger boy who turned around in embarrassment and shame. "here. your favored milk which was the reason i came."

minhee turned around, grabbing the milk. well, if it was that easy. wonjin raised it away from him. yes he was taller and therefore had longer limbs but the older, despite being short, had faster reflex and moved a lot faster and easier. damn that stupid dancer.

in one way or another the pair ended up with minhee somehow straddling wonjin, the milk now close enough for minhee to grab but something about the moment just made minhee stare at the older's eyes. (hey, he was only reciprocating what the other was doing.)

"minhee, can i... kiss you?" it was a simple question. maybe even only because of the moment and how it felt right to do so. minhee couldn't do anything but nod, dumbstruck. wonjin's hand unconsciously put away the milk on the bedside table, fumbling to grip the bed sheets after.

wonjin held his breath as his lips neared the younger's lips. he was waiting for this moment for so long, so he just forgot about his nervousness and kissed finally, _finally_ , connected their lips.

the kiss was slow, soft. it was kind of clumsy too, seeing as the younger was inexperienced. after a short while (wonjin thinks it was for a minute but really, it was only about five seconds), they suddenly get a bit comfortable. minhee had placed his hands on wonjin's shoulders, wonjin resting one hand on minhee's hip, other still gripping the sheet but not too tightly now.

lips now in sync, dancing as if their slow and steady breaths were music. wonjin didn't even realise he let his breath out.

after a few seconds (wonjin can't count, it lasted for about more than half of a minute), minhee pulled away. his chest moving in an irregular pace (probably because the kiss took away his breath literally).

wonjin stared at the ethereal boy in front of him, who was literally glowing because of the moonlight starting to seep in. his freckles were in full glory and his hair was fluffy and messy. his cheeks were red and his lips were pink and slightly swollen (wonjin couldn't help but feel pride at that).

it was minhee who broke the silence this time. "hyung.. what.. what does this mean? what did.. that mean?"

honestly? wonjin doesn't know too but he's certain he wants it to mean something. "minhee?" the boy hummed, back to his small daze.

"do you like me?" wonjin asked, anticipation rising. "yes. i like you hyung.. i hope it isn't one sided." minhee shyly looks to the side, covering his mouth with his sweater paws.

wonjin felt happiness blooming in his chest. "it isn't. i like you too, kang minhee."

minhee suddenly looks at him, looking a bit more bashful rather than shy now. "no fair! you didn't tell me that you were gonna use my whole name! i like you too, ham wonjin."

wonjin couldn't help but boop his nose to minhee's nose, staring into the boy's eyes.

"go on a date with me? after final exams?" minhee nodded excitedly. and as much as wonjin loved seeing the younger happy and excited, his lap started to hurt.

"mini?" minhee hummed again, finger tips happily poking wonjin's cheeks. "i hate to do this but my lap is feeling numb." minhee pouted again, and left his lap. again, probably sulking because he turned to the other side again.

"stop sulking, baby." minhee blushed and buried his face in a blanket.

"shut up." came his muffled response. "minhee, really. stop sulking, we should go to sleep." wonjin laughed and started to put away the empty snack wrappers in the trashcan near minhee's bed. "i haven't drank my milk yet, though." minhee realized, reaching for the milk.

then again, he should've known wonjin. "kiss first, then i'm giving it to you." minhee whined loudly but pecked wonjin's lips as quickly as he could and grabbed the milk swiftly. wonjin didn't even have time to protest because the younger acted fast.

"hey! i said kiss, not a peck." wonjin complained. minhee finished the milk as quickly as he could and disposed of the milk carton and ran to the bathroom (presumably to brush his teeth and clean the straw). wonjin kept on whining, loud enough so minhee could hear (and possibly even louder. ironic because earlier, he was the one telling minhee to be quiet and now, he was the loud one.)

wonjin followed suit after, brushing his teeth too lazily. "minhee." he whined through the toothbrush as minhee left the bathroom as soon as he finished brushing his teeth and cleaning his precious metal straw.

"my kiss." wonjin insisted as he left the bathroom. "take me on a date first then you'd get your kiss." minhee disagreed, tucking himself in a blanket.

"says the one who kissed me before i even took him on a date." wonjin retorted, squeezing in with minhee in the same blanket.

"oh really now? you asked though." minhee smugly said. "you agreed!" wonjin pointed out. minhee's cheeks turned pink. "whatever. go to sleep!"

wonjin grinned, knowing he won. "of course, baby. night."

"good night." minhee huffed. "big baby." wonjin smiled, enveloping the younger between his arms, the younger curling up in his chest, breaths finally evening as the two drifted to sleep.

**_bonus:_ **

**✩ stars ✩**  
_8 active_.

**woobin** : ok wheres the two

 **hyunbin** : i think theyre finally gone

 **jungmo** : hopefully theyre not cowards anymore lmaoo

 **taeyoung** : finally i can sleep in peace :]

 **serim** : i wonder why they're suddenly quiet

 **seongmin** : ok now you guys r the loud ones :(

 **hyeongjun** : go to sleep guys :>

 **allen** : good night and shut up everyone, dont be like miniham.  
√√ _seen by everyone at 2:50AM._

**Author's Note:**

> stream cloud 9 n batr ♡


End file.
